Last Day
by egoofy34
Summary: What happened after the credits roled on "JJ"? How does JJ plan on moving on? JJ/Emily... Just my take on what I would like to have happened... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


A/N- Okay so even though I knew it was coming, last Wednesday's episode killed me. I am so mad that JJ is not longer going to be on the show. She truly was my favorite character. And what makes even madder is we got two of the best JJ episodes ever and now she's gone! I still can't believe CBS could be this stupid! Oh well.

A/N2- This is just a quick little one shot that I wrote. I hope everyone likes it and I hope that we can all keep JJ's character alive for many years to come.

Summary- What happened after the credits rolled on "JJ? How does JJ plan on moving on? JJ/Emily

ENJOY…

JJ pulled into her driveway and looked up at the house in front of her. It was her home and inside was her family. She still couldn't believe how this day had turned out. She went from an all time high in finding the missing girl alive to having the rug ripped out from under here. She didn't want to leave the BAU. The BAU was her dream job and the team was her pseudo family. No, not a pseudo family, they were her family. She knew that the new job was important and she was honored that she was requested personally but it didn't change the fact that she didn't want to leave. But when the Secretary for the Department of Defense wants you to be press secretary for the DOD, you can't really so no.

JJ continued to look up at the house and for the first time since the whole ordeal began she felt the tears beginning to fall. This was not how this day was supposed to end. She was supposed to be able to come home after a very successful case and spend the evening with her family and be happy. JJ thought back to what she had written in her exit interview to Strauss. She believed what she had written; she wasn't going to let her win. She wasn't going to be bitter. She would do her new job with all the pride and respect it deserved. JJ wiped a few stray tears and finally worked up the courage to walk inside.

She opened the front door and was surprised at how quite it was. She dropped her purse and keys off on the kitchen table and made her way to the living room. She found Emily sitting at the desk typing something on the computer.

"Hey." JJ smiled as she saw her wife.

"Hey yourself." Emily smiled as she stood up from the desk and walked over to give JJ a big hug. "I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry I had some things to take care of and then I stopped by Reid's." JJ explained.

"I see. How's he doing?"

"Better I think. I reminded him that he was still Henry's god father and he wasn't getting rid of me that easy." JJ said as she walked over to the couch. Emily followed and sat down next to her, putting her arm around her shoulder allowing JJ to rest her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" JJ asked. She could see the hurt in Emily's eyes when she first mentioned the DOD job on the plane.

"Hurt maybe, but not mad. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I truly thought that if I told them no that they would eventually leave me alone. Guess I was wrong uhn?"

"I meant what I said earlier. You're too good at what you do." Emily leaned over and kissed the top of JJ's head.

"So this is what I get for doing my job so well. If I had known I would have screwed up a little more."

"No you wouldn't have." Emily responded.

"I know, it's just… it's just so frustrating." JJ huffed.

"It's not too late for me to call my mom. She has a lot of contacts, some at the Pentagon I'm sure. She might be able to pull some strings."

"No, that's not necessary. It's done and I just have to except the fact that I'm not working at the BAU anymore." JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek. "So what were you working on when I walked it?" JJ asked determined to put this mess behind her and get on with her life. "Hotch give you all homework?"

"Not exactly." Emily replied as JJ walked over to the computer.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!" JJ snapped. "Why is there a letter of resignation on here?"

"First of all could you keep it down I had a hell of time getting Henry to sleep and second of all I was thinking it might me time for me to make a change too."

"I won't allow it." JJ said as she hit the delete button on the computer.

"You won't allow it?"

"Emily, sweetie I love you and I love the gesture but you resigning is not the answer. The team needs you, now more than ever."

"No my family needs me."

"I'm not going any where." JJ said walking over to Emily and putting her arms around her neck. Emily rested her hands on JJ's hips. "I love you and this new job doesn't change that."

"But we won't be traveling together anymore. I won't be able to walk down the hall and visit you anytime I want. It won't be the same without you." Emily said with her own tears starting to form.

"I know but the team does need you. What do you think would happen if you resigned too? Reid is barely hanging on as it is and Morgan needs his best friend. Plus I shutter to think what Garcia would do to our bank accounts if she found out you were leaving too." JJ smiled as she wiped away Emily's tears.

"Good point." Emily laughed. "God I'm going to miss you. This really does suck you know."

"I know. Trust me I know."

"Well at least I know you'll be safe now." Emily said pulling JJ closer resting her foreheads on JJ's. "And I won't have worry about creepy local detectives hitting on you."

"You're not going to let that Will thing go are you?" JJ snickered.

"Nope." Emily teased.

"Well now they won't be local detectives, they'll be members of the military and I do love a man in uniform." JJ replied back, trying to be very serious sounding.

"A man in uniform uhn?"

"Well women too. Ooh especially those Marine uniforms." JJ teased.

"That's enough of that." Emily laughed before pulling JJ into a deep kiss and JJ couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as Emily pulled back. "Still thinking about those Marine uniforms" Emily asked.

"No ma'am." JJ smiled. "I think I'll stick with my super hot, super bad ass FBI agent."

"Good to hear." Emily pulled JJ back into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." JJ replied as she rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

Although this was not how JJ expected this day to end, she was ready to move on. She knew that no matter what came their way her and Emily would fight it together. The only constant in life was change but so long as she had Emily and Henry she would be okay. It may not have been what she wanted but in the end it's what she got. She still had a wonderful wife and beautiful son and that was all that mattered.

A/N- Hope everyone liked it…. PLEASE REIVEW…..


End file.
